Hensepyth Roathus Llemaign
| jname = --- | rname = Hen Spiff Loathus Remain | ename = Hensepyth Roathus Llemaign | first = To be determined | affiliation = Aevervahs Island (current) | age = 25 | height = 6'1 | weight = 175 pounds | occupation = Head of Discipline (current) | birthday = August 14 | status = Alive | residence = Aevervahs Island | alias = | bounty = | epithet = The Twice Man | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Appearance A tall and muscular man with a white top and elbow length sleeves, Llemaign establishes himself among others on the island of Aevervahs by wearing dark pants, combat oriented boots and a black and gold duelist's cape. His hair is often kept swept back, exposing his pointed ears for all to see along with his platinum taupe colored hair. Piercing dark colored eyes and a snake themed headband over his forehead and two protrusions poking out from behind his ear attached to said headband. Personality Llemaign holds his duty above all things, refusing to give in to any sort of temptation, let alone even think about them. His is a stoic individual who will not give anyone a second chance to redeem themselves in his eyes if the first thing he has witnessed is something villainous in his opinion. Dealing often in absolutes, Llemaign thinks that there is no room for error in anything that he does. When it comes to those he is watching over or teaching, most often his younger brother, Llemaign takes on an authoritarian and somewhat condescending tone, as if he is trying to egg people on into challenging him so that he may correct them on every little mistake in their form. Relationships Family Hensepyth Family Llemaign holds great respect for his family, often serving as their public face and trying to establish a good name for them in the eyes of the people, despite what Juvela and Jakobi might get up to. While he puts up with the naivety and childish nature of his baby sister, he absolutely abhors the actions that Jakobi takes and the words that the man has spoken out about. The two often get into great spats with one another, going as far as to draw blades on each other, challenging the other to prove them wrong. He seems to take great pleasure in beating Jakobi down every time and reminding him that he should try to act like the king he should be now that it is his turn for the mantle instead of himself. Equipment Nix and Nax: A three in one rapier set. While the weapon is sheathed inside of it's thick sheath, it can be easily used as a baton or bat, allowing Llemaign to use it for the sake of dealing with unruly citizens or enemies of the state. Unsheathed, the weapon is ornate and more angular, giving it a pyramid design from hand-guard up to the tip and four cutting edges. The hand-guard is a traditional basket style but possesses a button to eject a portion of the weapon outside from the center of the weapon close to the base, a parrying dagger which is used for two handed dueling. Powers and abilities Physical abilities As the head of discipline of all of Aevervahs island, Llemaign is noted to be strong enough to easily venture out into the High Branches alone and come back virtually unscathed. His skill with a sword and speed allows him to stand on par with even snipers taking aim at him. Swordsmanship Being both ambidextrous and suffering from Split Brain, Llemaign's swordsmanship has been given it's own name, 'The Wild Sword Dance'. Using his unique style of combat he can juggle his sword from one hand to the other, easily switching up his style of combat based on which brain is controlling the sword at the time. Right Brain: Llemaign's attacks are more method and widespread, targeting many different areas to whittle down the enemy. Left Brain: Llemaign's attacks are more ruthless, targeting the same general area again and again to deal a crushing blow and force the enemy into submission. Split Brain Due to circumstances involving an incident when he was younger and having to go through surgery to help his brain, Llemaign suffers from Split Brain, a phenomenon where the two halves of the brain each have their own independent thoughts, conscious and subconscious, at the same time. This has proven to both be a hindrance for him and an asset. While he can consciously focus on the fight with one half of his brain using one haki or the other, the other side of his brain will utilize the other haki to protect him in combat. However, his left arm and right leg sometimes act independently of his will due to subconscious thoughts deciding it is better to do something rather than what he was consciously thinking. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: One of two forces that Llemaign has, Kenbunshoku haki, when viewed among the people of Aevarvahs, is referred as the Voice of the Trees. Llemaign can either consciously or subconsciously use this form of haki, regulating the action to either side of his brain. While used consciously he is much more aware of his movements and the environment, when used by his subconscious, he is more prone to making sporatic and unpredictable reactions to attacks coming his way or those he senses. Busoshoku Haki: One of two forces of haki that Llemaign possesses, referred to as the Will of the Trees. Llemaign can use this form of haki either consciously for combat or subconsciously for defense. He has not shown the ability to use Koku as of yet (which is referred to as Iron Bark on Aevervahs island), but the force he can emit can be extended to his personal weapon or his body as a whole. History Early Life Childhood Born the first out of his three siblings, Llemaign was going to be the original successor to the throne of Aevervahs island. He had a betrothed wife and the two seemed to get along well, even going as far as to become great hunters of the High Branches together. Even at their young age, the two were a force to be reckoned with that many adults found themselves lagging behind the two of them. Adolescence As he got older, he got much more confident in himself, too confident. He suffered a traumatic injury to the head one day while on a mission in the High Branches and was struck to the ground. Needing surgery on his brain of all things, he underwent the process of getting it fixed, but gaining split brain in the process. It did not seem like a big problem at first, and both he and his significant other were able to get through it and move along to getting back to their strength they were at before, but as things looked hairy one day for the two while surrounded, things went horribly wrong. Rather than rushing to save his beloved, His body froze on itself and focused on defending himself on reflex, no matter what he shouted at himself to run and protect her. Her life was lost, and Llemaign went into a spiral of depression for several months. Adulthood Sometime after the incident, Llemaign became a changed man, and took it upon himself to try and become a stronger fighter, someone that could fight only on his own and refusing to go the High Branches unless necessary any longer. He would become the great duelist of the island, serving as the head of the authorities (aside from the marines stationed there). Trivia *All three of Llemaign's names are references to gods from the game Bastion *His pre time skip character image is Narmes Titi from Magi. *His post time skip image (for when it is used) is Armakan Sharrkan from Magi *Character's theme song, as per the author's decision, is Cruel Angel's Thesis (English Cover) Roleplay Library Links to sessions that Llemaign has been involved in will be linked here.